Knowledge Needed, Bones to Study
Trust No Vile Woman Just days ago Captain Yoshida made an amazing under-the-table discovery. The vixen was astounded, and for the past couple days hadn't stepped outside of her barracks even once. Her third seat even commented that she hadn't eaten within that time frame either. She was focused, her hair was thrown behind her ear, and her glasses were tightly resting on her eyes. She was dressed completely differently than she's usually seen. She lacked both her captain's haori and even her shihakushō. Instead she was dressed in an extremely loosely fitted white outfit. "Interesting, each day, I get closer and closer." Lifting a jewel up in the air she began to turn it looking at it from a different angle. "There's still something missing, though." Kushina placed the jewel back down on a stand and pushed it aside. She pulled the nearby microscope closer her and began to look through it. Flashbacks of the events from a few days ago played in her head, yet unlike most flashbacks that are filled with negativity, these were filled with lust and joy. The joy of Kushina's creation being successful was the equivalent to child birth. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a colleague approaching her. "Captain Yoshida, we've arranged meeting with Captain Yasuke. He should be here any moment, would you like to prepare for this meeting." Kushina pushed her chair across the floor and it began to auto drive. "Yes, I'll prepare. You all continue to work though. I don't want anyone taking a break from the project." Along the way to the next room, she reached behind chair and grabbed her haori and threw it on. Meetings after meetings, it seemed as if the Gotei 13 were less of a security force and more of a giant office. Not that Yasuke really cared, this just meant that the Soul Society was peaceful. Battles of pen and paper cost less than that of sword and shield. So another meeting wouldn't cause too much harm. Nervous, Yasuke?" The familiar voice boomed in his psyche. A spirit who shared his birth and existence, one of his personality and drive yet with small individual traits. At the moment it was a voice without a physical form, more befitting his spiritual nature. But his voice was one that aged with time. An existence covered from head to toe with scars, despite being compromised of bones. "Its weird to think you don't trust a fellow captain." "A lack of trust doesn't even begin to describe it, Shikan." Yasuke's horn gleamed brightly in the morning sun and his porcelain hair blew with each gust of wind. He held onto his kimono tightly, which he wore over his usual shinigami uniform, to keep it from getting caught by the breeze. The bottom portion of his face was hidden by the sky blue scarf he treasured more than life. "The twelfth division is one dedicated to science. People who chase power are simple to deal with. They only want to become the strongest and to defeat those stronger than them. But souls who desire wisdom, are willing to cross taboo boundries to achieve their desire. The mind is without limitation and cannot be evolved by someone with strict morals or ethics. "The wish to decipher the universe often requires one to sacrifice their soul." Shikan groaned. "Do you think that's what she's planning?" "I doubt it at the moment. Despite my lack of trust in her she swore to protect the Soul Society. And I trust Toushi-ji to choose someone who'd aim their infinite wisdom towards that goal." But those words didn't quell the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He felt constantly at sword's point. Of course the captain of the 7th Division, renowned for his inability to be on time to anything, arrived a little more than fifteen minutes late. He knocked on the door and was eventually let into the grand lab. As he knocked, the doors to the laboratory opened up wide. The first person in his sight would be nothing other than the person who invited him there; Kushina. She remained seated in her chair, but her entire clothing had been changed to her shinigami-like attire. "Welcome, Captain Yasuke." As he entered the facility the light hit his physique. Kushina placed her hand on her lip and slowly slid it into her mouth. "Ouch," She mumbled under her breath. "I'm sure you know why I called you here, right? You're unique, Yasuke-san." Her chair turned around and began to go down the hall of the building. She waved her hand signaling him to follow behind. "As you know your physiology is unique. Being able to manipulate your own bone structure, isn't a run of the mil ability. I want to study that. What I'm working on may be able to benefit the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in the long run, but that's only if you're willing to lend a hand." Being left alone with a woman? Yasuke knew that she was out there preparing some form of exaggerated punishment. And of all people, the one female whose reputation rivaled a kitsune! But the Horned Demon was intrigued by the sudden invite - especially considering how close Kamui and Kushina appeared lately. His eyes always followed his rival. Even though Yasuke pushed Kamui to settle down, Kushina of all people?! Please. He would rather his rival woo his half sister as a matter of fact. He disregarded his worries and turned his focus back on the scientific captain. Of course this meeting had a secondary meaning, a true purpose. She wanted to study his anatomy, the weird power he possessed since birth and perhaps the source of his determination. It was flattering of course, but the idea of letting this woman gain any sort of knowledge...Besides, Kushina was not the type to stop just there. "I don't trust her, Yasuke." Shikan warned. His elder voice was raspy and filled with age. "She has an ulterior motive." "Everyone does. But in her case, this could eventually lead to our downfall. Something i'd like to prevent as long as possible." Yasuke took a deep breath and sighed. His senses were awake despite his relaxed demeanor. Leaving the lab would not be necessarily easy when considering Kushina. And running to Toushirou wouldn't work, for the science team had a form of immunity in the Gotei 13. She probably deduced the outcomes that could arise from this request. "I'm flattered, Kushina-san." Yasuke smiled. "But I'm not a fan of becoming a test subject. Giving you my power will result in my own destruction. If you want a weird power, i'm sure there's something else you can find." "Giving you my power...?" Kushina gave out a slight chuckle, "Interesting, though who said I needed your power?" Kushina reached into the inside of her haori, and pulled out her Kōdojō. By tapping on the screen of the device, it projected itself in the air holographically. The holographic image displayed the skeleton of a human's body. With her finger she pointed towards it. "I'm not interested in your power. I'm interested in your physique." She spun around in her chair, getting a quick look at Yasuke. "Let me guess, you're at unease. Captain Yasuke, as a fellow captain, you should know that I can see through a facade. Acting as though you're relaxing, honestly, you're too relaxed. I'd be a low tier being to not be able to tell that much." Kushina chuckled yet again. "Additionally, you are not locked within our facility and you're free to leave it you please. If you truly thought I were up to no good, Captain Yasuke, you wouldn't have even accept this invite in the first place." "Sorry, I should have expected that the famous Kushina would have seen through my illusions." Yasuke joked. His shoulders fell in laughter before he returned back to his sly grin. "I couldn't refuse this invitation, we both know this. Scientist are trained to overcome adversity in hopes of surpassing their dreams. I'm sure you'd have figured out something even more dangerous." He folded his arms. "In fact. You could say coming here was the foolish choice. This way I'd understand a bit more without having to deal with any sneak attacks or surprise kidnappings. "The doors aren't locked because holding another Captain hostage would surely catch a few eyes and lead to them watching over her movements.'' Shikan offered. And the attempts will only become more dangerous if I leave now. She's not one to give up, it'll be midnight attacks and maybe even... Yasuke trailed off. He looked at the hologram with a bland interest. There existed not a soul who understood skeletons and bones more than Yasuke. He created an entire school of magecraft which circulated around its manipulation. A powerful skill, of course he would have a unique foundation. "What do you wish to accomplish, Kushina." Yasuke humoured her.